Just between us
by LionPotter
Summary: One-Shot. Rated M for smut. After issues with her hotel room, OC get's invited to stay in AJ's room.


Just between us

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own AJ Styles or any other superstars mentioned, all rights reserved to WWE.**_

It was just my luck for the hotel to have screwed me over and double book my room. I frantically tried to get hold of my best friends but with no luck so, I was now stranded in the lobby of the hotel with no room to sleep. My best friends had chosen to drive early then hit the clubs. It was something that I didn't enjoy so I opted out for an early night, something now, I obviously wasn't going to get. I slumped against the leather sofa, fed up with how the evening was going.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" I looked up to see AJ, his suitcase in hand as he came back from the front desk. I sighed in frustration, clicking the home button on my phone to look for any texts but with no avail, I shut my eyes and threw my head back.

"They fucked up my hotel room and I can't get hold of the others." I ran my hands over my face, the night couldn't get much worse.

"They screwed up mine too, two doubles instead of one. You can room with me for the night if ya' want?" I let my eye peak through my fingers at his face to see if he was serious or doing one of his cocky flirtatious routines that he did when Gallows and Anderson were around. His eyebrow was raised as I let my hands drop.

"Are you sure? I could just wait for one of the girls?" I trailed off as he grabbed my luggage.

"Come on kid, I don't bite." He pulled my red case with him to the elevator as I trailed behind him.

""""""'""""'"""""""'""""'"""""""'""""'"""""""'""""'"""""""'""""'"""""""'""""'"

I had opted to climb into bed as soon as he gathered his stuff for his shower. It was no lie I had the hots for AJ, a man of his physique was enough to drive any woman wild. I had opened the window to let a breeze in, hot from not only the Dallas heat but also just from his presence. Even the white sheet was hot against my skin as I kept moving to find the cool spot of the bed, settling for resting on my stomach where my legs could breathe outside the covers. My Enzo and Cass baseball jersey was riding high on my thighs as I still struggled to sleep with the heat of the room. I heard the shower shut off and I closed my eyes, he had been in there for a while so I thought it was best to pretend to sleep just in case he'd been in there to escape me. The patter of his feet came from the bathroom and stopped just at the end of my bed before they moved between the two beds where the mirror was mounted on the wall.

I opened one eye and I bit my lip at the sight before me. AJ had a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still damp with water from the shower. He bent over to look through his luggage, the towel dropping slightly, giving me a view of the top of his backside. As he put something on the side with a slight clatter, I moved, stretching my leg as I moved it upwards to separate it from the heat the other was giving out. I knew I had moved my leg too far when I felt the air on the wet patch that had formed on my panties and I heard him made an odd noise. He'd seen it, it was his fault. He had been flirting with me for months, teasing me, tempting me with all his little jokes and jabs. I 'mm'd' as I nestled back to the sheets, pushing against the grouped cover more, exposing my backside before settling once more but keeping my eyes closed. The clattering sound sounded once again and I opened my eye to see him rubbing lotion on himself. He squirted the bottle, a line of liquid dribbled down his abs in the mirror and I licked my lips.

"Havin' fun?" I froze, my eyes moving upwards to see his eyebrow raised in the mirror as he continued applying the lotion while he looked at me. I'd been caught but the gleam of his wedding band in the light brought me back to reality as I covered myself in the covers and rolled over to face the opposite way. He was a married man, with kids, I shouldn't be looking at him like that at all. I scolded myself as I shut my eyes. My bed dipped by my feet and I felt the covers being gently pulled back. As I opened my eyes, he was kneeling over me.

"You're bound to be curious," he whispered as I tried my hardest to keep my eyes on his and not his body. "Touch me," Was he serious? I gulped as he took one of my hands and brought it to his pecks before trailing it down the centre of his body where there was a sprinkle of hair. My tongue darted out to wet my lips as he used my hand to trail lower before leaving it at his lower abdomen but I kept my hand there as I looked up into his blue eyes. I wanted him, god I wanted him.

"Touch me," He repeated once more as he bent down, his face inches from mine "I know you want to."

""""""'""""'"""""""'""""'"""""""'""""'"""""""'""""'"""""""'""""'"""""""'""""'"

There was a frenzy of teeth and lips as any remaining items of clothing were discarded, my hands tugged at his hair as he moved over me, his large frame dominating mine. He ran his nose down my body, his hands trailing at my sides as he peppered kisses in his path stopping to dip his tongue in my bellybutton as he continued. I tugged at his hair, my worries taken away by lust with every kiss. My bottom lip found its way between my teeth as he hooked his finger around the middle of my panties and gave them a tug down my legs. As an instant reaction, I tried to close my legs but his body was there to stop. The smile he gave me before pulling at my thighs nearly finished me there and then. I gave a slight laugh as my body moved down the bed with his pulling but it came to an abrupt end when his tongue swiped at my centre. His tongue was suddenly everywhere, running over my clit, dipping inside me; I had never felt more alive in my life.

"AJ," I choked out in moan as he continued suckling on my clit before shaking his head back and forth. My words cut out, my eyes rolling back at the dirtiness of it all. "AJ, I'm gonna cum!" I cried out as I gripped his hair, all he could do it moan against me. My toes curled and I threw my head back with a breathily moan as I came. I opened my eyes to see him over me, lining himself up at my entrance as he balanced himself on his forearms. It didn't take any effort for him to sink into me, his head dropping to my shoulder as he moved. His breath was on my neck, coming in short harsh grunts as I clawed at his back. I rolled us over so that I was on top of him and his hands came to my throat as I rolled my hips against his.

"Is this what gets you off is it?" he said, his teeth gritted together as he met me thrust for thrust. "Fucking a married man?" I tightened around him at his words and the feeling of lack of oxygen from where his hands were clamped around my throat. Claw marks scattered his chest from my nails as I tried to steady myself through his hard thrusts that seemed to jerk me forward with each one.

"Yeah, take it." He gritted out as he squeezed a little tighter around my throat, enough to make me finally tip once more. My mouth formed into an 'o' shape as I found my second release, only seeing the black behind my eyes as my body shook. When I started coming around, I looked down at him, cock in hand as he pumped his load onto my stomach with small grunts.

"I couldn't last any longer," He said, letting his member rest against my stomach as he picked up his bath towel to give to me so I could clear myself up. I took it gratefully, dismounting him and rolling to the side. But he still laid there, looking at me.

"You gotta keep it just between us." He whispered, taking his left hand and brushing my hair from my face. It was then, I noticed he had taken is wedding band off and put it on the bed side table behind him.

"Just between us." I repeated back to him as I pressed my lips to his once more.


End file.
